The real you
by MrsJadeOliver
Summary: When Tori Vega starts attending Hogwarts she meets Cat,Hermione, Jade,Beck,Robbie and Harry. They quickly become her friend and things seem perfectly fine. But somethings up with Jade, the road ahead of her is bumpy will she make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Tori POV

'Come on Tori! We have to find a compartment!' My best friend Andre said to me as we boarded the hogwarts express.

We walked through the corridor looking for a free compartment with no such look. So we settled on a compartment with only two people already in, even though it was one of the bigger compartments. Inside sat an awkward looking boy with an afro and glasses and a puppet on his arm. Next to him sat a girl with vivid red hair and big brown eyes practically jumping up and down in her seat.

I shyly knocked on the door the slid it open. 'Hi can we sit here?' I asked gingerly, and the redhead beamed at us.

'Sure! My names Cat, this is Robbie,' she said pointing at the afro boy. 'And this is Rex' she said pointing at the puppet on Robbie's arm.

'Why hello there pretty lady,' the puppet said startling me.

'Ew!'

'I'm Andre and this is Tori.' Andre said, introducing us. I'd almost forgotten he was here.

We sat down opposite Cat and Robbie and started chatting about us getting our letters.

'So why are you guys here so late you've already missed two years of school?' Robbie asked.

'Well my parents didn't want me oing to hogwarts so young so she sent me to public school but this year she let me come! I explained. 'Andre's mom kept it a secret that he was a wizard, cos she doesn't like magic either.

Then Cat started telling a story about how her brother had eaten her letter when a handsome dark haired boy entered.

'Beck!' Cat screamed beaming once again. Wow he was so hot, I wonder if he has a girlfriend. If not, I'll have to use my Tori charm to make him mine!

'Hey Cat, is there any room in here for me and Jade?'

'Yeah, where is Jadey?' Cat asked, curiously. Jade, Jadey, she must be Beck's girlfriend. I bet she's just some blond haired freak that flirts with every boy she sees.

'What, she's right... Crap!' he said when he realised she wasn't by his side. 'I'll be back in a minute Cat, maybe five...'

And with that he rushed down the corridor shouting Jade's name.

'Hey I'm gonna go see my big brother, he's on the other side of the train.' Robbie said and left.

'Bye Robbie!' Cat said cheerily, a girl with frizzy hair entered the compartment, grinned, and hugged Cat.

'Hi is there any room in here?' She asked with a british accent.

'Yup, guys this is Hermione, Hermione this is Tori and Andre.' She introduced us.

'Hi!' she said with just as much enthusiasms as Cat.

'Cat, who's that girl you and Beck were talking about?' I asked trying to sound casual.

'Oh Jadey! She is amazing and she is my best friend in the whole wide world! She is an amazing witch, she can do so much magic she's really brave and really really pretty!' Cat said with a lot of admiration in her voice.

'Is she Beck's girlfriend?' I asked trying not to sound stalkerish.

'Yep, and they're very serious, if you know what I mean.' Hermione said and she and Cat giggled a bit and Andre smirked.

'What do you mean?' I asked, what were they talking about?

'They've done IT before!' she said.

'What really?' I asked shocked. Then a beautiful girl with black curly hair and purple streaks walked in with Beck following.

'Yep, and we enjoyed every second of it!' the girl said and smirked.

'Jadey!' Cat screamed and hugged her.

'Hey Cat.' Jade said and smiled slightly.

'Really Jade do you have to tell everyone about our relationship?' Beck asked but he was chuckling slightly.

'Yes I must.' She said and sat down next to Cat.

And for the rest of the journey we talked about our families and what our lives are like at home.


	2. Chapter 2: Thestral

**Chapter 2**

**Okay guys, just so you know most of this story will be told from Tori's point of view, however there will be others later in the story.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Tori's POV

After what seemed like forever, Beck announced that we would be arriving soon. Thank god, I thought, this train ride is taking forever! I look out of the window and I can see a large lake and lits if trees.

I wonder if hogwarts is like, hidden or something. Cat told me it was like a huge castle, but I can't see it at all!

Ten minutes later the train started to slow down and we pulled into a station, still no sign of a huge castle!

'We're here! We're here!' Cat screamed excitedly jumping up and down in her seat. Then she started giggling like mad still jumping.

'Cat? Cat? Cat? CAT!' Jade screams at her and Cat stops jumping and giggling and pouts in her seat.

When the train comes to a complete stop, we all make our way out of the compartment and off the train. As we step onto the platform we see a huge man with shaggy hair and a beard, when he catches sight of us he grins and walks over.

'Hagrid!' Cat gasps excitedly and hugs him tightly, 'I've missed you too Cat and your little red velvet cakes! They're delicious!' Hagrid said smiling down at Cat. Cat let go of hagrid and he ruffled Beck's hair. 'Oh and Beck! Your still the same fluffy haired mischief maker I presume?' Beck nods, smiling casually at Hagrid's question.

Then Hagrid turns to Jade, 'Jade, I'm sorry ab-' he starts but Jade cuts him off.

'Save it Hagrid, everything happens for a reason right?' She says and smiles sadly up at him. What are they talking about?

'And I see you died your hair now as well, I can't say I didn't see it coming! Well hello there who are you two?' Hagrid asks looking at me and Andre.

We introduced ourselves and explained why our parents didn't let us come. 'Well am' glad you could come this year! I gotta go now though, taking the firs' years onto the boats! Cya later.' He said and walked away ushering the first years towards the lake.

'Come on! I wanna get into the great hall before the feast is over!' Jade complains and she starts dragging Beck into the some trees, Cat follows skipping happily and Andre and I follow. After a while ae come across lots of carraiges, except they don't seem to be attached to anything.

I see some girls get into a carraige and it starts to move all by itself! This school is creepy!

'Hey Tori you coming?' I hear Andre shout and turn around to see everyone walking towards a carraige. But instead of getting into the carriage Jade walks to the front of it. She starts stroking the air like an imaginary horse is there.

'Jade what are you doing?' Andre asks confused, it looked like something Cat would do.

'It's a thestral, it's like a horse with wings. But they're invisible to most people.' She explains.

'So how can you see them?' I ask,

'Only people who have seen death can see them.' She said calmly, as if it was normal for her to have seen someone die. There was an awkward silence as we all filed onto the carraige. How had Jade seen death? And why does it seem like she doesn't care about it?

**Review please :) The next chapter will be the sorting for Andre and Tori.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm updating again, thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the story sofar. Please review.**

**Enjoy :)**

Tori's POV

The carriages took us up to a huge castle-like building that I'm assuming is Hogwarts. The journey took about ten minutes and we basically just chatted about our hobbies and families, with Cat randomly talking about her brother and Jade throwing in snide remarks every now and again.

I found out that Jade and Cat are both brilliant singers, Beck is an actor and Robbie is also a master ventriloquist. They go to a performing arts summer school for talented teenagers and thats how the all keep in touch over the summer.

When we enter Hogwarts I follow the others to a huge hall lined with four long tables. On each table there were about a hundred pupils and I was starting to feel a bit scared. I had read some books on Hogwarts that I'd bought from Diagon Alley and I knew all about each houses. I just kept hoping that I wouldn't be in Slytherin because I don't think I'd be able to handle that. When we get inside the hall we stop and a flustered looking old woman is running towards us.

'Tori and Andre this is professor Mcgonagall, she's the deputy head mistress.' Beck explained, introducing the lady. I give her a little wave and Andre shakes her hand.

'Hi Professor!' Cat squeaks happily, jumping up and down.

'Hello Cat dear, Jade, Beck. Now you two must be the new students, Tori Vega and Andre Harris!' Mrs Mcgonagall said, dragging us off to the other side of the hall.

She takes us onto the stage next to what I assume to be the teachers table, and I see a small stool with a worn out hat sitting on top of it.

The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, walked onto the stage and stood in front of a large podium and started to give a speech about welcoming everyone back to Hogwarts.

When he was done we watched the first years get sorted and each house table quickly filled up until there were only a few places left to sit. I search through each of the tables to try and find Beck and the girls but I can't see them. I search through Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and even Slytherin but they still aren't there.

I scan through the last table, which I'm assuming is Gryffindor and I spot Cat's vibrant red hair. I nudge Andre and point towards her, he nods and whispers in ny ear.

'I hope I'm in Gryffindor, I want to be in a house with those guys, they seem really cool.'

'Me too.' I whisper back as the last of the first years are sorted.

'Harris, Andre' The hat calls out and Andre tentatively walks over to the stool and sits down. Professor Mcgonagall places the hat on his head and Andre jumps slightly, man he's nervous today.

'Hmmm, jumpy are we? Well you are quite interesting aren't you? Kind-hearted, generous and very open minded but you're also brave. I think I'll put you in... Gryffindor!' He announces and a grin breaks out on Andre's face.

Everyone cheers and claps as Andre walks towards the Gryffindor table, he makes his way towards Cat, Jade and Beck.

'Vega, Tori'

I walk up to the hat, hoping against hope that I'm not put in Slytherin. I sit down on the chair and the hat is placed on my head.

I don't deserve to be in Slytherin, I should be in Gryffindor! I'm never mean to anyone and I've never done anything bad in my life ever!

'I don't judge you on how nice you are or what things you've done in your life. I put Jadelyn in Gryffindor when everyone said she should be in Slytherin. She may be mean but that doesn't mean she's not a good person on the inside or that she's not brave. Just because your nice and good doesn't mean you don't have a dark side and an evil within you now does it?' He asks me, and I don't answer, embarrassed slightly.

'Your determined, brave and charismatic but your also very big-headed at times.' I blush even harder, I am not big-headed! 'You are my dear, you are. However, I think I'll put you in... Gryffindor!'

I give everyone a relieved smile and walk over to the table. The feast arrives moments later and I eat and chat until I'm exhausted.

I think I'm gonna like this school.

**Wow, it took a while but here it is, :) review please.**


End file.
